


So it Begins

by DraconisWinters



Series: Time's Corruption [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: It had been two weeks sense that day. Kishin wouldn’t stop talking to him.“Just kill them, kill them all.”





	So it Begins

It had been two weeks sense that day. Kishin wouldn’t stop talking to him.

“Just kill them, kill them all.”

Time believed that the others had begun to notice something was wrong. He had tried to stay away from everyone, not wanting to hurt them, not wanting Kishin to be able to take control. Every time someone had approached him to talk Kishin’s whispers turned to shouts,

“Kill them! Or I will!”

Time would quickly, and rudely if he was honest, dismiss them and hurry away. Once further away he would struggle to make the others mocking words stop.

One day Legend approached him skeptically, “Hey. You know, I may not be the brightest one here or your favorite. But I know your struggling with something and we may not be the closest, but I want to help you man.”

“It’s time.”

No. No. This can’t be happening. Time was suddenly forced into the back seat. He was no longer in control. “You’re right Legend, I have been struggling lately,” Kishin said with his mouth, with his voice. No. No. Legend don’t listen! Run! Run please! “Could we talk somewhere else? I don’t want the others to hear.” The Deity asked innocently.

Legend please say no! Please, refuse to leave! He won’t kill you with witnesses!

“Yeah, of course,” Legend smiled, “As long as you get whatever’s bothering you of your chest, I’m cool with it.”

“Perfect. I’m so thankful you’re doing this for me.”

“Of course man,” Legend shrugged, “Happy to help.”

The begin walking towards the forest. Alone. If Time was in control, he would be openly crying. Legend no! The trees of the forest began to block out the sun, darkening the area and even the wildlife that normally could be heard was silent. Not good. Kishin fell a bit behind Legend in step and Time felt his hand slowly reach for his sword. No! No! Time tried to take back control he tried but he couldn’t.

Kishin silently unsheathed the Biggoron sword which morphed into the double helix blade of the Deity himself. Legend didn’t notice. Legend, run! Time tried to call, but he couldn’t, he could only sit back and watch as his friend’s blood was about to stain his hands. Kishin lifted the blade and brought it down-

Clang!

It was blocked by the tempered sword. “How stupid do you really think I am?” Legend hissed, having whipped around to block the blow. The man had a deep scowl on his face.

Yes! Yes! Time was elated, just don’t try to fight him. Just go warn the others!

“Who are you and what have you with Time?”

“What do you mean?” Kishin snarled, “Maybe I just realized I don’t need any of you!”

“I’m fairly certain Time has blue eyes, not red,” Legend growled, forcing the Deity out of the way and ducking down. Legend made some sort of gesture and Warriors popped up arrow knocked and ready. The man released the string and Time felt Kishin force him back in control. A scream ripped through Time as the arrow entered his shoulder and he fell to his knees. Time looked up at the two pain clearly in his eyes and his hand tightly gripping his bleeding shoulder.

Warrior was about to fire again, but Legend called him off, “Wait!” Lowering his voice he looked at Time, “We can’t fight without hurting Time.”

“Run,” Time grimaced, “Run and warn the others.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Warriors snapped, “Never leave a man behind!”

“Loyalty…so pathetic.” Kishin was back in control and standing up.

Warrior drew back his bow again, but Kishin waved his finger mockingly, “No, no, no. Wouldn’t want to hurt your precious leader now would you? Oh wait you already did.” He reaches up and yanks the arrow out of Time’s shoulder, dropping it to the ground. Internally Time screams in agony.

“Now,” Kishin readjusted his sword, “Let’s have some fun.”

Warrior dropped his bow, but was unable to unsheath his sword in time. Kishins blade ran through him easily. “See where loyalty gets you?” He sneered. Warriors cough violently, before the light faded from his eyes.

“No!” Legend exclaimed, seeing Warriors fall to the ground, “You monster!”

“Who? Me?” Kishin laughed, “Well, each to their own.”

Legend looked around frantically as the Deity stepped towards him. “What? You scared?” He mocked, “Go ahead and run if you want. I always love a good hunt!” A maniacal laugh bubbles up through him and Time was disgusted that it came out of his own mouth. Legend spared one last look over to Warriors before taking off sprinting.

“Hm, he’s a fast one, but not fast enough.” Kishin commented before following.

Come on Legend, you can do it! Time cheered. Just run!

Kishin was approaching fast and Time could see Legend pull out his Pegasus boots. But in order to put them on he would have to stop running. No. No!

The Deity easily caught up with up with Legend and with one swipe to the back of the leg, Legend fell with a pained scream. Blood gushed through the wound on the back of his thigh and he looked up in agony. Time’s heart clenched, but the Deity smirked.

“Too slow.” He laughed and plunged the sword into Legend.

Time was suddenly back in control and was holding the blade. The blade that was sticking out of Legend. He stabbed Legend…He killed Legend, and Warriors.

“Time,” Legend coughs, “I know it wasn’t you. It’s okay.” A smile appeared on Legend’s face as he continued, “I have people waiting for me anyway. Someday you can meet them too.”

As Legend’s eyes closed, Time shook his head. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Are you sure you didn’t want it to happen?”

He didn’t want this! He didn’t!

“Two down. Six remain.”


End file.
